


Lily's New Puppy

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff for a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lily's New Puppy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuceTheWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceTheWriter/gifts).



“Where did you find her?”

“I just…. Actually, Boris did.”

Alison sounds faintly bemused and Lily half-smiles, scooping the pathetic looking puppy up into her arms and cooing gently at it until the puppy whined softly then fell asleep. Alison had smiled slightly, sensing the beginnings of a bond. 

Megan, who was rarely around anymore, had taken one look at the puppy and sighed. 

“Mam’s going to have a fit…”

Her smile was soft all the same as she petted the puppy before heading upstairs. David said nothing, simply smiling as he followed his sister upstairs. The lack of her father hadn’t been such an issue when she rarely saw him, but lately she had grown oddly used to his not being there, the only sign he’d survived was the stink of his aprons waiting to be washed. 

Miriam, or Mam, as both girls called her, had come home later than usual, mind you, it was clear something had distracted her. She had called for Megan, sending the girl flying out the door and racing off up towards Steph’s farm. Lily had merely smiled, still idly stroking the sleeping puppy’s head. 

“Where did you get that?”

“Alison… well, Boris found her…”

“We live in a Butcher’s shop love…”

“I’ll control her… please Mam?”

Miriam had sighed softly, noting that Lily seemed happier than usual and that the dog clearly trusted her. 

“Alright… but the second that dog scrounges a sausage, it has to go…”

Lily had smiled, scooping the puppy up and kissing her mother before hurrying upstairs.


End file.
